Module assemblies usually comprise several light modules that are supported together on one carrier frame, wherein the carrier frame is held so that it can be moved in the housing of the headlamp. The light provided by the headlamp forms a light field with a certain light distribution formed by the interaction of several light modules. Thus, for example, two light modules for forming the light in the area in front of the vehicle, another light module for forming a base light, one light module for symmetric range lighting, and another light module for asymmetric range lighting are arranged on one carrier frame. In addition, for example, one light module for bend lighting can be supported on the carrier frame.
For especially the one-time adjustment of the module assembly, it is necessary to adjust the individual light modules on the carrier frame and to secure the adjusted position of the light modules on the carrier frame. For this purpose, there are several structural approaches that often, however, comprise additional bracket frames and consequently are subject to tolerances.
For example, US 2010/0208483 A1 discloses a light module that can be arranged by means of mounting journals on a carrier frame in a headlamp of a vehicle. For adjusting the light module, several holding points are provided in order to align the light module in space, so that the part of the light field provided by the light module can be directed in front of the vehicle. Through the plurality of mounting journals and the resulting adjustment capabilities, however, it is possible only with difficulty to orient the light module in the required position in the housing of the headlamp.
US 2009/0303726 A1 shows a module assembly for the arrangement in a headlamp of a vehicle with a carrier frame on which a light module is supported and the light module has a heat sink on which a semiconductor light source is arranged for the emission of light. On the back side, the heat sink has several cooling ribs for cooling the semiconductor light source. The light emitted by the semiconductor light source is guided through a separate lens and the heat sink is supported in the carrier frame by means of three screw points. By adjusting the screws in the screw points, the position of the heat sink, together with the semiconductor light source, can be adjusted relative to the lens. The screw elements in the screw points here have adjustment axes that run parallel to each other. Thus, an adjustment of the light module in the spatial position in the headlamp is indeed enabled, but through the three-point mounting of the light module on the carrier frame, when one of the mounting points is adjusted, a positional adjustment both in a first direction and also in a second direction is produced, so that the adjustment of the light module on the carrier frame in the headlamp is complicated and is possible only by a trained person.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,049 B2 discloses a light module with a heat sink on which a semiconductor light source is arranged and a reflector can be attached to the heat sink by means of two screw elements. Here, the connection points between the reflector and the heat sink have adjustment ramps and the reflector can be rotated about an axis according to the rotation of the adjustment ramps, in order to be aligned relative to the semiconductor light source. The entire light module, however, can only be arranged rigidly on a carrier frame in the headlamp.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,690 B2 discloses a module assembly for arrangement in a headlamp with a carrier frame on which several light modules are supported, wherein the light modules are arranged rigidly on the carrier frame. The carrier frame can be adjusted as a whole in the housing of the headlamp, but the ability to adjust the individual light modules relative to each other and to the carrier frame is not provided, with the result that the carrier frame itself forms the bracket means for supporting the semiconductor light source through corresponding structural sections that are formed in one piece with the carrier frame.